


I'm fine, really

by Blank_Is_typing



Series: 30 Days of distractions. [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing





	I'm fine, really

"Hyung what are you  doing?!" Sungmin shouted, racing over to Minho.

The older just raised his brow in confusion and continued to cut up the fruit he bought, only to have Seungmin snatch the knife up. "Seungmin, please give me the knife back," he sighed.

"No, I'll do it for you!" He said taking Minho's place.

Minho just rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of watermelon before going to the bathroom. Right as he was about to take some painkillers, Chan walked past,"Show me the pills." he said, stopping in is tracks.

Holing out his hand to show 3 small painkillers, prescribed to him by a doctor, Minho closed his hand after a second and took them, swallowing with a glass of water, waiting for Chan to leave. "Trust me, I'm fine." Minho said shoving past him.

What Minho wanted to do was go into his room and just read. But he couldn't, half the dorm burst into his room the other day because no one had seen him for 30 minutes and he put his phone on do not disturb.  So, he sat in the living room and put on a drama, in this particular drama there was a lot of blood and violence, but Minho honestly didn't mind that much, he was invested in the story. But the second Woojin saw a scene he turned the TV off and kept the remote out of Minho's reach.

Minho just glanced at him and sighed, frustrated. He went into the bathroom and locked the door, something else he got scrutinized over. He winced as he undid the bandages around his arm, some of the material getting caught in some of the many cuts that littered his forearm. Before he could think on it too much he put fresh bandages on and went to his room to grab his backpack. He needed to escape the over protective eyes of his members.

When he got to the gym and saw Changbin he almost cursed. He just wanted to do something  _alone_ he almost cried when Changbin just smiled at him and continued his workout. He did pull Minho aside as he passed though saying,"If I catch you doing arms I'm going to drag you out of here."

For once Minho could laugh at someone's protective nature, because Changbin seemed to be the only one who knew he didn't need to mother hen him all the time.

He could understand they're overbearing nature. Who wouldn't be a little on edge after you find one of your closest friends bleeding out in a bathroom stall, pale faced with shallow breathing, in the company building because they were too scared to leave memories like that at home. Yes, Minho tried to kill himself but he also thought about what would happen if he lived. 

About half an hour later a panting Felix burst in,"Why didn't you check your phone?" 

Minho paused his music and decreased the speed on the treadmill he was using,"Because I wanted some time to myself."

"Don't you think you've had enough of that?" Felix said coldly.

Minho was taken back for a second, Felix never said anything like that to him. "Recently, no," he said taking a sip of water and going to grab his things. He noticed that Changbin wasn't there anymore and it explained so much.

When he got back home and everyone was asking where he had been he just walked into the bathroom and grabbed a shaving razor and held it up. All of the chattering immediately stopped and before anyone did anything Minho spoke. "What's more likely, that I break this open, pull the blade out and relapse? Or I use it to shave my fucking face? because you act like it's the first one." 

"We're just scared, Hyung, we don't know whats going to happen," Hyunjin said quietly.

"Look, I know that this is hurting you in ways I don't know, but trust me I'm fine. If I wasn't I would've lied to the people at the hospital, I wouldn't have gotten myself help. I tried to kill myself in a dirty public bathroom because I wanted it to be easily avoidable, whether I survived or not. I'm not saying I'm better, or even mentally stable I'm just asking for  _space_." Minho put the razor down and took a breath of relief, he needed to let that out. 

"Hyung...I'm scared to leave you alone for long periods of time," Jeongin spoke, saying what everyone else was thinking.

Minho sighed,"I'm not saying that you need to stay away from me, just don't treat me like a little kid."

"We were?" Hyunjin said confused. 

That caused Minho to laugh,"What I'm saying is, maybe let be be alone for an hour, even if you're just in the next room that's better. After that send  _one_ message to my phone to check in, if you all spam I'm just going to ignore it. Also ask me if I'm okay with doing something before you just decide I'm not. I didn't work hard in recovery to have a knife taken from me like a child."

Seungmin looked down at that last part,"Sorry hyung."

"It's okay, you weren't the only one," Minho said before looking to each person. "I'm not going to attempt to overdose on pills if I leave the bathroom door open, with everyone at home. If I was that stupid I'd probably be in hysteria." he said to Chan. "Woojin, hyung, I had already seen 3 death scenes before you cut me off, I would have turned it off if it was too much." He said to the oldest. "And Felix, I'm allowed to workout, just not intensely and not my arms, Changbin was making sure of that." Minho noticed that Felix had turned slightly red. 

once Minho was done with his rant he sat down. Everyone looked at each other, realizing just how over bearing they were being. "Sorry Minho we'll lay off a bit." Chan said, sitting down next to him.

"Thank you, and I really do appreciate it." He said feeling himself grow tired.

"Can we change these, or do you want to do it yourself?" Chan asked.

Minho looked down to see a small spot of blood leaking through the bandages and just nodded. He was instantly surrounded by nine people, trying to over complicate the task. He didn't even have the strength to be mad, he just leaned back and smiled fondly at the nine people who gave him a reason to try.  


End file.
